Les Carcérales
by Yumi.U.0503
Summary: Sasuke est accusé de viol par Sakura. Il est mis en garde à vue pendant 48h puis est envoyé en centre de détention pour les jeunes (IPPJ), où il fera la rencontre de Naruto. C'est un two-shot parce que sinon il y a pas beaucoup de NaruSasu. :3 bref, la partie 1 est le prologue de la deuxième partie pour bien tout comprendre. Enjoy ! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Rated**: T/M

**Disclaimer**: Ces personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note de l'auteur**: J'ai écrit ce one-shot après avoir lu le livre ''Les Carcérales'' de Magalie Wiener. Le début est le vrai début de l'histoire mais version moi et la suite est la fin que je voulais lire. Dans le livre, le ''violeur'' est emprisonné. Et la fille soi-disant violée m'insupportait uwu#. Bref, je le trouve un peu bof bof mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ! :3

'' _Nous sommes le 21 juin. Jour de la fête de la Musique. Je pense que jamais je n'oublierai ce jour..._'' Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. J'ai 17 ans et je suis un passionné de musique. Je chante et je joue de la guitare, des fois du piano.

J'ai quelques copains qui partagent la même passion que moi. D'ailleurs, Neji, mon meilleur ami, fait parti d'un groupe de rock. Ils se nomment Nuit Rouge.  
J'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font alors je viens les voir à toutes leurs répétitions.  
Le groupe est composé de cinq membres:

- Sakura, la chanteuse.

- Shikamaru, le synthé.

- Neji, le bassiste.

- Choji, le batteur.

- Shino, le guitariste.

Sakura est une jeune fille très belle. Elle a seize ans. Ses cheveux sont roses mais je pense que cette couleur ne peut aller qu'à elle.  
C'est un beau rose pâle qui fait ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude et sa peau blanche laiteuse.  
Son corps est tout aussi beau. Elle a de belles courbes placées là où il faut, et même si elle a une petite poitrine, elle arrive à la faire paraître plus imposante.  
Aujourd'hui c'est la fête de la musique et une grande fête est organisée ce soir en ville pour que de nouveaux groupes se représentent. Nuit rouge va être sur scène ce soir et j'ai hâte de les voir joué.

Il est huit heures moins le quart et le soleil commence à se coucher. Je souris et me lève de ma chaise de bureau pour aller prendre ma douche.  
Je me lave puis m'habille d'un jean slim noir ainsi que d'une chemise rouge sombre dont je laisse ouverts deux boutons pour laisser apparaître la peau imberbe de mon torse blanc.  
J'essaie de coiffer en vain mes cheveux de derrière qui rebiquent sans arrêt en une coupe en ''cul-de-canard'' comme dirait Neji.  
Je me regarde dans le miroir après avoir nouées mes chaussures de villes noires aux lacets de même couleur.  
Je glisse mon porte-feuille et mon portable dans ma poche et sors enfin de ma chambre.

''Maman ! J'y vais !'' crié-je de la porte d'entrée avant de sortir après avoir vaguement entendu la réponse de ma mère qui me demandait de ne pas rentrer trop tard non plus.

Je souris et commence à marcher en direction de la Grande Place là où le concert en plein air se trouve.  
Je ne vis qu'avec ma mère. Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture alors que j'avais cinq ans. Mon grand frère, lui, depuis l'accident est parti vivre dans les îles avec sa petite amie maintenant épouse, Hinata Hyuga, la cousine de Neji.  
Je m'entends très bien avec ma mère. Elle est gentille et protectrice mais peut parfois pousser des gueulantes à réveiller tout le quartier quand elle est en colère lorsque je n'ai pas fait quelque chose. Oui ma mère est assez maniaque.  
J'aperçois le bois de la scène et cours un peu pour l'atteindre plus vite.  
Sakura, qui était jusque là en train de s'échauffer la voix, lève la tête et me sourit quand elle me voit.  
Je lui souris en retour et elle s'assoit sur l'estrade alors que je m'approche pour lui faire la bise.  
Je pense qu'elle a fait exprès de détourner légèrement la tête pour que le coin de nos lèvres se frôlent.  
Je monte ensuite sur la scène par les escaliers de bois pour aller saluer le reste du groupe d'une poignet de main. Je les aide même à finir de brancher les amplis et les câbles qui les relient aux instruments.  
Dix minutes plus tard, tout est parfait et on se met à discuter jusqu'à ce que le clocher de la ville sonne neuf heures. Les musiciens de Nuit rouge se lève alors et moi je descends de la scène.  
Que le spectacle commence.

Le concert est vraiment génial ! Sakura chante vraiment bien et joue de son corps pour nous charmer encore plus qu'on ne l'est déjà.

Elle est habillée d'une mini-jupe noire et d'un bustier noir avec des écritures rouge sang dessus. Des petites barrettes noires décorent ses cheveux. Du fard à paupières rouges fait ressortir ses yeux verts et le khôl noir sous la pupille les rendent mystérieux.  
Je ne la lâche pas des yeux tellement elle est belle et Sakura ne me lâche pas des yeux en retour.

Le concert est fini et j'aide les Nuit Rouge à ranger tout le matériel. Les garçons me proposent à moi et Sakura de venir boire un verre chez Neji mais Sakura refuse pour nous deux parce qu'elle veut aller finir la soirée dans une boîte de nuit.  
Je souris et Neji me lance un clin d'oeil. Ce soir, je vais enfin pouvoir avouer mon amour à Sakura.  
On s'éloigne tous les deux petit de là où se trouve le groupe d'amis pour aller dans la boîte de nuit la plus populaire de la nuit.  
Nous y dansons pendant une ou deux heures, je ne sais pas trop. Ce que je sais, c'est que Sakura m'échauffait en se collant à mon torse et en passant ses mains sur son corps.  
Dans mon pantalon, je sentais mon sexe se dresser lentement, me gênant au plus au point surtout que Sakura semblait s'en être rendue compte mais pourtant elle ne disait rien et surtout elle continuait son traitement sur moi.  
Au bout d'un moment, fatiguée, elle me proposa de sortir pour qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme. J'ai pensé qu'elle voulait s'occuper de ma virilité douloureusement et fièrement tendue derrière mon jean.  
Nous sommes donc sortis pour nous balader dans l'air un peu plus frais que plus tôt dans la journée, d'une soirée d'été. On arriva bientôt dans le grand parc non loin de chez elle.  
Nous nous allongeons dans l'herbe et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Peine perdue puisque Sakura se colle à moi, prétextant qu'elle a froid. Elle grelotte et je décide alors de la réchauffer.  
Je la décolle un peu de moi pour m'allonger sur elle mais sans l'écraser. Elle sourit et noue ses bras derrière moi pour se redresser et m'embrasser sauvagement.  
Nous nous retrouvons bien nus sur l'herbe, moi en elle et elle gémissant mon nom de plaisir.  
On jouit tous les deux et je m'endors heureux.

Quand je me suis réveillé, Sakura était partie et je me suis relevé pour rentrer chez moi. Il était trois heures du matin.  
En arrivant, je suis allé prendre une petite douche vite fait puis suis parti me coucher.  
Ce sont des coups sur la porte de l'entrée qui me réveillèrent. Je me lève en grommelant contre ces gêneurs mais part quand même ouvrir la porte.  
Je trouve alors sur le paillasson deux hommes en uniforme de police. Je me sens un peu intimidé puisque je ne suis vêtu que d'un simple bas de pyjama.

''Euh... Bonjour ? salué-je les officiers avec la voix légèrement enrouée.

- Bonjour. Tu es bien Sasuke Uchiwa ? demand le policier brun.

- Oui, affirmé-je alors que mon sourcil gauche se relevait sur mon front.

- On peut entrer ?

- Oh euh oui bien sûr !'' dis-je en m'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Ils font un petit tour de la maison avec leurs yeux.

''Ta mère est-elle là ? questionne le blond.

- Non elle au travail, répondis-je me demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi nous sommes là n'est-ce pas ? reprend le brun.

- Euh, je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris de votre présence.

- C'est pour une affaire bien fâcheuse que nous sommes là mon garçon, me dit le blond d'une voix solennelle.

- Tu es accusé de viol, tranche alors le brun.

- Hein ? est la seule chose que je réussis à dire.

- Une jeune fille du nom de Sakura est venue porter plainte contre toi ce matin vers les neuf heures. Elle était en larmes, continue le blond.

- Sakura ? Mais je ne l'ai pas violé. Je ne comprends pas, rétorqué-je complètement perdu.

- Oui. Ceci est sûrement un malentendu. Mais nous sommes tout de même obligés de t'emmener au commissariat de police pour te mettre en garde à vue durant vingt-quatre heures.''

Je ne dis rien et me laisse mettre les menottes par le blond après avoir enfilé un tee-shirt et des chaussures alors que le brun me mandatait. Procédure oblige.  
Nous sortons ensuite de chez moi et ils me font asseoir sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture bleue et blanche pour me conduire au commissariat.  
Pendant tout le trajet j'ai essayé de me remémorer la soirée d'hier et à chaque fois je voyais Sakura et moi en train de faire l'amour.  
Elle gémissait de plaisir tout autant que moi.

Nous arrivons au quartier général de la police et les deux officiers m'enferment dans une petite cellule sans barreaux mais dont la porte est une grande vitre coulissante. Double vitrage évidemment.  
Je m'assois sur le banc en métal et observe ce cagibis.  
Les murs sont un peu plus foncé que du bleu pastel et de nombreux tags y sont visibles, représentants des scènes obscènes, des insultes, des caricatures des officiers et encore d'autres dessins tous aussi ridicules les uns que les autres.  
Je m'allonge sur le banc pour observer le plafond blanc de la cellule. Je me mets alors à réfléchir comment cela est-il possible ? Je réfléchis à la soirée d'hier, essaye de remettre dans l'ordre ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et pourquoi Sakura a porté plainte.  
Deux solutions m'apparaissent alors:

- Soit elle veut se faire de l'argent facile.

- Soit c'est une petite peste doublée d'une garce.  
Dans les deux cas Sakura passe pour une abominable fille.

Après m'avoir laissé moisir dans cette cellule durant deux heures je pense puisqu'ils m'ont retiré tout objets dont je pourrai me servir pour me faire du mal, donc mes lacets de chaussures et celui de mon bas de pyjama, ma montre avec laquelle je dors toujours, ma chaîne que j'avais oublié d'enlever hier soir après la douche, le brun de tout à l'heure vient se poster devant ma cellule.  
''Debout mon gars, tu vas avoir le droit de t'expliquer avec ta dulcinée après on t'interrogera sur ta version des faits.'' m'explique-t-il.  
Je ne dis rien et m'approche de la vitre que le policier ouvre. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et nous dirige vers une petite salle. Au centre, se trouve une table avec trois chaises. Deux sont face-à-face et l'autre se trouve entre les deux.  
Sur l'une des deux chaises en face-à-face se trouve Sakura, un mouchoir dans les mains et des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues. Je ne dis rien une nouvelle fois et me laisse asseoir par le policier brun sur la chaise en face de Sakura. Lui s'assoit sur la troisième de la salle.

''Bien, ceci s'appelle le face-à-face, la victime et le criminel s'affrontent durant une demi-heure pour se défendre pendant que le policier, en l'occurrence moi, prend des notes et peut intervenir si le dialogue dégénère.''

Nous hochons tous les deux la tête et le brun nous fait signe de commencer.

''Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu veuilles m'envoyer en prison ? demandé-je d'une voix froide.

- Tu m'as violé espèce de monstre, répond-elle la voix faussement coupée par des débuts de sanglots.

- Je ne t'ai pas violé, nous avons fait l'amour.

- Pourquoi j'aurai fait l'amour avec toi hein ? Je ne t'aime pas et je ne suis pas une pute !

- Tu m'expliques alors pourquoi tout le long du concert tu me regardais moi en chantant d'une voix suave et sensuelle tout en faisant glisser tes mains sur ton corps. Et après quand on est allés danser en boîte de nuit, pourquoi tu te collais à mon torse prenant bien soin d'appuyer ton bassin sur mon sexe ?''

Je vis du coin de l'oeil le policier qui regardait Sakura avec de la surprise dans les yeux. Sakura elle faisait mine d'être choquée.

''Non mais t'es complètement malade ?! Je ne suis pas une traînée ! Jamais je n'aurai fait ça !'' nia-t-elle.

Et le reste du face-à-face se déroula comme ça tout du long. Je l'accusais et elle niait avec des arguments constructifs disant que j'étais simplement un ami pour elle pendant que le policier me voyait déjà en centre de détention.  
Quand nous sommes ensuite sortis de la pièce, Sakure me lança un regard victorieux. Aucun des policiers ne le vit sauf une autre femme installée en garde à vue.

''Il est innocent ce mec ! Vous avez pas vu le regard qu'elle lui a jeté à l'instant !'' cria-t-elle.

Je la regarda surprise tandis que Sakura se mettait à pleurer que tout le monde la prenait pour une fille de joie maintenant.  
Je souris à l'autre détenue pour la remercier mais que ça ne servait à rien.

Après être allé raconter ma version des faits, donc accusant Sakura de supercherie, au commissaire en personne, je suis retourné dans ma cellule.  
Deux minutes plus tard, une dame bien habillée entre dans ma cellule et dit être mon avocat. Elle me demande de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails.  
Je lui raconte aussi le face-à-face avec Sakura et son avis tombe. Elle pense que Sakura me fait passer pour un criminel histoire de gagner de l'argent facile. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué ce qu'il se passerait à partir de demain.  
Je resterai en garde à vue durant encore une journée puis partirait en centre de détention pour les jeunes. Elle m'a dit de me préparer mentalement à ce que j'allais voir pour éviter de finir fou avant la fin de la première semaine.  
Elle m'a aussi dit que ma mère viendrait me voir dans l'après-midi et que elle repasserait me voir demain.  
Elle sort de la cellule et le policier brun referme derrière elle sans rien dire. Moi, je retourne m'allonger sur le banc et m'endors au bout de quelques minutes.

Nous sommes le 23 juin donc deux jours après le soi-disant viol. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle me croyait et que, je cite:

''cette petite garce de Haruno avec ses cheveux rose pouf et ses yeux verts de serpent ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Accuser mon bébé de viol ! C'est comme accuser un panda de manger du bambou !''

J'aime ma maman vous le saviez ? D'ailleurs elle m'a apporté de nouveaux habits.  
Et aujourd'hui on me conduit au centre de détention.  
Le policier blond de la dernière fois est celui qui me sort de ma cellule pour me faire sortir du commissariat. Devant se trouve un fourgon-cellule. Son chauffeur a la peau légèrement mâte et a l'air plutôt sympa. Il a une cicatrice sur le nez.  
Quand il me voit il sourit et part ouvrir la porte alors que le blond me met des menottes dont il donne ensuite les clés au chauffeur. Le blond rentre dans le commissariat et le chauffeur fait alors quelque chose qui m'étonne. Il détache mes menottes.  
Je le regarde incrédule en frottant mes poignets douloureux.

''Tu m'as pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars. Pourquoi on t'envoies en détention ?

- Apparemment j'ai la tête d'un violeur, répondis-je.

- Qui est le con qui affirme ceci ?

- Une conne premièrement et la dite conne était une fille dont j'étais amoureux. Et je ne l'ai pas violé on a fait l'amour et elle gémissait tout autant que moi de plaisir.

- Bref, c'est une garce.

- Ouais.

- T'en fais pas je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir.'' me dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Il me fait signe de grimper dans le fourgon et je m'exécute. Il referme derrière moi à clé. L'intérieur est propre et une vitre me sépare du côté conducteur. Vitre qui s'abaisse une fois le chauffeur assis à sa place.

''Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Sasuke.

- Moi c'est Iruka.''

J'hoche la tête et m'assois sur un coussin par terre.

''Ton surveillant ce sera Kakashi. C'est mon petit-ami, ajoute-il.

- Il est gentil ? questionné-je.

- Oui. Enfin évite quand même de le mettre en colère.

- C'est noté.''

Il rit un peu et puis nous continuons de parler comme ça pendant tout le trajet. Alors que je voyais le centre de détention Iruka tourna à droite.

''Pause déjeuné.'' dit-il juste.

Il arrête le fourgon puis descends pour venir ouvrir ma porte. Je descends en lui souriant gentiment.

''Je te fais confiance hein. T'échappe pas.

- Je suis pas assez fou pour faire ça.''

Il hoche la tête et m'entraîne dans une petite épicerie. Il s'achète un sandwich aux crudités et m'en prends deux pour moi avec un supplément d'emmental et de jambon.  
Il me prend même une glace en guise de dessert ainsi qu'une bouteille de coca.

''Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil Iruka mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demandé-je.

- Parce que je pense que tu n'es pas un mauvais type.'' répond-il en souriant.

On mange tranquillement puis je repars dans le fourgon. Nous arrivons au centre en peu de temps et avant de me faire entrer, Iruka me laisse m'étirer et prendre l'air.  
Je crois que l'inspection a été la chose la plus humiliante de ma vie.

Ma cellule est plus meublée que celle où j'étais en garde à vue. J'ai un lit simple avec un bureau et une chaise. J'ai aussi une mini armoire pour ranger des affaires.  
Si je suis en centre, c'est parce que d'après l'avocat de la garce, je dois penser à mon acte et faire grimper mon taux de culpabilité.  
Pitoyable.  
C'est l'heure de prendre l'air apparemment. Je sors de ma cellule comme les autres détenus et nous sortons. Je m'assois sur un banc installé en retrait et regarde les autres qui s'éclatent dans la cour alors que un mec aux cheveux blancs lisant un bouquin nous fait grâce de sa présence, je dirai, puisqu'il ne nous surveille pas tellement.  
Ca doit être lui le fameux Kakashi. Iruka m'a dit qu'il lisait beaucoup. Je décide de me lever et d'aller voir le titre de son livre.  
Quand il me voit approcher il ne dit rien et lève un peu plus son livre devant ses yeux comme pour se cacher. Je lis le titre du livre et ma bouche s'ouvre en un grand ''o''.

''Mais c'est du porno votre bouquin ! m'exclamé-je.

- Iruka t'a pas dit ? demande-t-il, de sa voix grave.

- Il m'a dit que vous lisiez beaucoup.

- Ouais et la plupart du temps du porno.'' ajoute-il en un sourire enfin je pense parce que sa bouche est recouverte d'un masque et son oeil droit aussi.

Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon banc et une bande s'approche de moi.

''T'es le nouveau toi hein ? commence un blond aux yeux bleus.

- Hn, dis-je seulement n'ayant pas envie de discuter avec de vrais criminels, en y réfléchissant, j'aurai peut-être du.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?''

Je ne réponds pas une nouvelle fois et le blond s'énerve tout seul. Il me prend par le col et je lui dis froidement de me lâcher.  
Il sourit machiavéliquement et amorce une droite que j'évite avant de lui mettre mon pied dans l'estomac. Il me lâche puis s'éloigne en se tenant le ventre.  
Ses potes grognent et me prennent alors les bras. Ils se mettent à me frapper. C'est alors que le blond fait quelque chose auquel je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Il leur dit d'arrêter et les frappe lui-même.

''Vous avez pas honte de vous attaquer à plusieurs contre un ? Je pensais pas que vous étiez aussi lâche, leur crie-t-il dessus, je suis désolé. Moi c'est Naruto, me dit-il en tendant sa main vers moi, je voulais voir si t'avais du répondant et apparemment t'en as. T'as réussi le test mec !'' finit-il en souriant.

Je ne dis rien et le regarde avant de détourner le regard et de me lever pour aller autre part.  
Je vois le blond, Naruto, hausser les épaules puis partirent vers un mec brun avec deux triangles rouges sur les joues.  
Je soupire. Je sens que une année à passer ici va être longue.

Deux mois après mon arrivée et ça va. Je suis pas trop choquée même si Naruto me fait peur des fois.  
Chaque jour il vient me voir comme je suis seul sur le banc. Des fois il est avec son pote aux triangles rouges et ils discutent tous les deux.  
Quand Naruto est tout seul, il me parle de pourquoi il est là.  
Apparemment une fille lui a tendu un piège et l'a balancé après qu'il est volé deux sandwichs pour sa mère et lui.  
En fait Naruto est plutôt sympa. Je lui ai répondu quelques fois quand il me posait des questions et j'ai même réussi à lui dire pourquoi je suis ici.  
Il est d'accord avec moi, cette fille est une garce.  
Depuis on traîne pas mal ensemble. Quand il y a des gars qui nous cherchent on se bat tous les deux.  
Bref, je pense que je suis peut-être en train de me faire un ami.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que Naruto était vraiment adorable ?  
En fait, ça fait depuis trois semaines que je suis malade comme pas possible. Donc j'habite presque à l'infirmerie.  
Et Naruto, pour qu'on continue de se parler tous les jours, se blesse un peu pour venir me voir.  
Souvent il simule un mal de tête pour rester plus longtemps.  
Naruto est mon ami.

Je suis enfin guéri au bout d'un mois ! Et quand je reviens dans ma cellule. Putain c'est le dawa.  
Mon vocabulaire devient de plus en plus grossier dis donc.  
Bref, il y a de la poussière partout et encore une fois, saviez-vous que Naruto est trop mignon ?  
Il m'a aidé à nettoyer toute ma chambre et puis après on a discuté musique.  
Oui, lui aussi est un passionné. Il aime les mêmes groupes que moi et quand il chante c'est juste magique.  
C'est un guitariste comme moi. Il a dit que quand on sortirait tous les deux, il fallait absolument qu'on se fasse un duo.  
J'ai souri puis ai accepté.  
Quel est ce sentiment qui naît en moi et qui me fait dire que finalement c'est plutôt pas mal la détention ?

Aujourd'hui, c'est peinture l'activité. Chouette ! Je suis juste trop nul avec un pinceau.  
Naruto et moi on s'est mis ensemble. Je fais le modèle et c'est lui le peintre.  
Je m'assois sur le tabouret en face de la toile et puis ne bouge plus.  
Et Naruto se met à peindre en chantant. A la fin de la séance, il a tout juste fini. Il commence à ranger son matériel et je l'aide.

''Je peux regarder ? demandé-je alors qu'il recouvrait son oeuvre d'un drap blanc.

- J-j'aime pas trop qu'on regarde ce que je peins.

- Mais c'est que moi, rétorqué-je, et là, il me sort quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris sur le coup.

- Justement, c'est toi.''

Il m'a dit ça avec comme une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux. Je suis resté à buguer pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que Kakashi me dise qu'il fallait y aller au lieu de rêver à des Naruto à poil.  
J'ai rougi d'un coup et lui dit que je rêvais pas de ça.  
Pourtant cette nuit, j'ai eu mon premier rêve mouillé avec un homme, Naruto.

C'est l'heure des visites. Je sors de ma piole pour aller voir ma maman qui sourit en me voyant. Elle me fait un bisou sur le front après m'avoir pris dans ses bras puis elle s'assoit comme moi.

''Alors, comment ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

- Bien. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis un moment avec Naruto.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Non non ! Mais... 'fin... commencé-je à bégayer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas mon chaton ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? m'encourage-t-elle en me caressant doucement la joue.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours si je suis gay ? demandé-je timidement.

- Oh mon bébé ! s'exclame-t-elle pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras, bien sûr que oui. T'es amoureux de Naruto c'est ça ?

- Je crois oui. Je suis pas sûr en fait.

- Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand il est là ?

- Mon coeur fait de la batterie dans ma cage thoracique. Et puis je rougis facilement. Il y a des fois j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse ou qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Et des fois je fais des rêves mouillés, avoué-je en cachant ma tête dans mes bras.''

Maman rit un peu puis passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour doucement me les caresser.

''Il y a aucun doute mon chéri, tu es amoureux de ton Naruto.

- Tu crois qu'il ressent la même chose ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire mon ange. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux lui dire ou non.''

Elle me fait un petit sourire que je lui rends. On discute ensuite d'un autre sujet: Itachi qui va bientôt être papa.

L'année a vite passé et mon jugement au tribunal arrive à grands pas. Je n'ai rien préféré dire à Naruto sur mes sentiments pour lui.

''Hello Sas'ke ! entendis-je.

- Pourquoi tu cries sans arrêt ? demandé-je à Naruto.

- T'es trop sensible des oreilles toi !''

Et on commença à se chamailler gentiment pour ensuite changer de sujet. L'heure des visites arriva ensuite. Ma mère ne peut pas venir me voir aujourd'hui parce qu'elle a une réunion, alors je pars dans ma chambre.  
En chemin je vois Naruto se diriger vers la salle et je vois une chevelure rose avec lui. C'est Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensembles ?!

Il y a deux jours quand j'ai demandé comment il connaissait Sakura il a été surpris lui-même que moi je la connaisse.  
Je lui ai alors dit que c'était elle qui me faisait passer pour un violeur. Il m'a alors tout dit.  
Naruto est en fait un habitué des lieux et une semaine avant la fête de la musique l'année dernière, Sakura était venu le voir à sa sortie.  
Elle lui a dit qu'elle connaissait un bon moyen de se faire un beau paquet d'argent facile. Elle savait que Naruto était un bon informaticien.  
Naruto a donc filmé la scène de quand moi et Sakura nous avons fait l'amour. Après il a juste eu a modifié quelques passages pour faire croire que c'était un viol. Voici la preuve fatale pour démontrer que je suis un violeur.  
Naruto lui doit se faire passer comme étant un mec témoin de la scène.  
Suite à ça, je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule et je suis partie m'enfermer dans ma cellule.  
Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'audience. Je suis prêt et c'est mon avocate qui vient me chercher.

Les faits sont donnés et les avocats commencent à parler, chacun nous défendant moi et Sakura, qui elle, fait semblant de se retenir de pleurer. Elle passe pour la victime qui se sentira sale à tout jamais.  
Si elle gagne j'écope de quatre ans de prison dont deux ans ferme.

''Vous n'avez aucun témoin pour dire que Melle Haruno a vraiment été violé par Mr Uchiwa ! déclare alors mon avocate.

- Et bien si nous en avons un.''

Le juge, surpris, demande de faire entrer le témoin. C'est alors que Naruto débarque dans la salle d'audience.  
En marchant jusqu'au milieu où il doit se mettre avec une télé, il me regarde avec de la tendresse dans les yeux.

''J'ai rencontré Sakura une semaine avant la fête de la musique. Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un bon moyen de se faire de l'argent facile. Elle savait en fait que j'étais bon en informatique. Elle m'a donc demandé de filmer quand elle et Sasuke ont fait l'amour. Le terme exact est ''baiser''. Parce que Sakura n'est en fait qu'une fille de joie qui n'avait aucun sentiment pour Sasuke qui est en réalité un garçon extraordinaire. Je me suis rapproché de lui en détention jusqu'à découvrir le vrai homme que Sasuke est. J'en suis tombé fou amoureux.''

Il a dit ces mots en me regardant dans les yeux. Dans les miens, quelques larmes commençaient à apparaître.

''Sakura m'a demandé donc de filmer cette scène sexuelle pour ensuite la falsifier et la transformer en viol. Voici la vidéo que Sakura voulait que je montre aujourd'hui.''

Je suis violent sur cette vidéo.

''Il n'y a pas de date et d'heure sur cette vidéo parce que quand on modifie, ces renseignements s'enlèvent. Vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Voici maintenant la vraie vidéo où Sakura Haruno gémit comme une catin alors que Sasuke croit dur comme fer qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

- Est-ce quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire ? demande le juge.

- Oui, moi, dis-je en me levant, des larmes de bonheur ruisselant sur mes joues, je t'aime aussi Naruto.''

Il sourit et l'avocate me poussa vers lui. Il rit un peu puis posa ses mains sur mes joues pour ensuite m'embrasser tendrement alors que des applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle d'audience.  
Le juge tapa avec son marteau pour réclamer le silence puis nous demanda de nous séparer.  
Ils vont maintenant délibérer.

Je suis libre. Ils m'ont déclaré non coupable et Sakura elle va faire de la prison. La peine de Naruto a été allégée pour aide à la justice. Il va sortir dans un an.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'y être !

voilà ! Voulez-vous que je fasse une suite et donc un two-shot ?

Review s'il vous plaît ? ToT


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated**: K

**Disclaimer**: Ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** **de l'auteur**: Voici la deuxième partie de ''les carcérales''. Elle était censée être postée pour le NaruSasu day sauf que bah la flemme. Honte à moi xox. Je remercie au passage tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour la première partie. Ca m'a vraiment motivé pour écrire cette nuit. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Akurilune**: Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur !

**Elikia**: et bien voici la suite. Merci pour ton review.

**Kim**: ton courage m'a atteint et voici donc la suite !

**Chanel**: Il ne fait pas deux ans de prison juste pour deux sandwichs. Il va en centre IPPJ qui est une prison pour les mineurs. Il y a un premier mois pour le vol et le reste c'est pour complicité d'arnaque. Mais sa peine est réduite comme il l'a avoué. Je vois pas pourquoi il aurait pas le droit de faire une déclaration et pour le baiser je sais mais bon si tu continues de lire mes écrits, tu verras que je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre de la romance là où dans la réalité c'est impossible ! 8D xD j'espère que cette deuxième partie te plaira. :3

UoUoUoUoUoU

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip

Je sors ma main de sous la chaleur de ma couette pour qu'elle aille appuyer sur le bouton qui fera cesser cet affreux bruit strident que produit mon réveil. Elle revient ensuite se réfugier sous mes draps bleu marine alors que je me pelotonne un peu plus contre mon matelas en même temps que ma tête se cache dans mon oreiller de la même couleur.

Soudain, je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai mis mon réveil à sonner alors que nous sommes samedi. C'est parce que nous sommes le samedi 24 juin, jour de la sortie de prison de mon petit ami Naruto Uzumaki. Un sourire vient éclairer mon visage toujours bien enfoncé dans mon coussin. Je me tourne sur le dos et m'étire longuement pour ensuite me lever. J'allume ma chaîne Hi-Fi et mets le dernier album ''Living Things'' de Linkin Park alors que je m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Depuis que je suis retourné chez moi après mon jugement au tribunal, tout va bien. J'ai repris peu à peu mes marques. J'ai du redoubler mon année de première donc normalement l'an prochain je serai en terminal alors que j'ai 19 ans. La première chose que j'ai fait c'est passer mon permis. J'ai pu récupérer la voiture de mon père après, bien sûr, qu'elle soit passée au contrôle technique.

Je sors de ma chambre pour aller petit-déjeuner. Je vois ma mère dans le salon et l'embrasse sur la joue après avoir fait la bise à Kushina Uzumaki, la maman de Naruto. Elle passe souvent nous voir. Elle veut faire connaissance avec la famille du petit ami de son fils. Ma mère et elle s'entendent parfaitement, elles sont même en train de monter un projet ensembles. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais d'après elles, ça sera fantastique.

Je mange un peu histoire de ne pas mourir de faim avant midi puis enfile des chaussures avant d'aller dans le garage sortir ma voiture, sans oublier au passage de prendre une petite veste comme je remarque que le ciel se couvre. Je suis habillée d'un jean slim un peu foncé avec un tee-shirt rouge dont les écritures noires disent ''Love Me Tender'' soit ''Aime-moi tendrement''. La première fois que je l'ai porté, Naruto m'a embrassé passionnément par la suite. Mes chaussures basses sont noires et la veste que j'ai prise au cas où est gris foncé se mariant habilement avec le reste de ma tenue. Mes cheveux sont comme d'habitude indomptable et seul un bracelet en cuir noir à mon poignet droit sert d'accessoire.

J'entre dans ma voiture gris foncé et démarre après avoir attaché ma ceinture pour ensuite rouler pendant deux heures en direction du centre de détention où se trouve mon amour. Lorsque j'arrive à destination, le ciel est bien noir et l'air s'est rafraîchi. J'ai enfilé ma veste même si elle reste ouverte et que mes manches sont relevées au trois-quarts de mes bras. Je suis sorti de la voiture et je suis appuyé contre elle alors que j'attends impatiemment que mon blond sorte.

Et je le vois enfin libre quelques minutes plus tard. Il me fait dos et je marche vers lui.

''Naruto'', l'appelé-je d'une voix douce.

Il se retourne et sourit comme il en l'habitude de le faire. Je cours à présent vers lui et je me réfugie dans ses bras qu'il a ouvert pour ensuite les refermer afin de me serrer contre moi. Enfin, après un an d'attente, je peux, j'ai le droit d'être dans ses bras. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes puis on se détache légèrement pour échanger un doux baiser, chaste au début mais qui vire vers la passion après un court instant. On finit par se lâcher complètement après avoir capté le regard courroucé d'une vieille mamie qui vient sans doute rendre visite à son petit-fils ou son mari, c'est comme vous voulez moi je m'en fiche: mon amoureux est enfin libre.

Naruto récupère son sac à dos qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre pour me prendre contre lui et nous nous dirigeons vers ma voiture. Je crois qu'il en est tombé amoureux lui aussi. Je démarre et nous repartons vers chez moi. Pendant le trajet nous avons discuté de tout et de rien mais nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qui nous intéresse tous les deux: notre avenir. Même s'il est en quelques sortes, déjà tout tracé, on s'interroge tous les deux sur ce que nous allons faire.

Je décide de remettre tout ça à plus tard pour me concentrer sur la route et pour écouter d'une oreille attentive le flot de paroles incessants de mon amoureux. Je m'y habitue petit à petit à sa langue bien pendue et finalement ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça. Nous arrivons chez moi vers une heure de l'après-midi et en rentrant, je suis comptant de sentir une bonne odeur émaner de la cuisine parce que franchement, je crève la dalle. Je crois que c'est aussi le cas de l'estomac de Naruto puisque son ventre émet un bruit tout à fait charmant. Il en rougit et je ris légèrement pour ensuite l'embrasser sur la joue.  
On entre dans la cuisine et Kushina qui ne nous avait pas entendu arriver, se retourne et reste en mode bug pendant quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur son fils pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Le très fort est faible je pense parce que Naruto vire un peu au rouge là.

''Maman, tu m'étouffes, lui fit-il remarquer en rigolant.

- Je suis tellement contente mon chéri, dit-elle sans prendre en compte la remarque alors qu'elle pose ses mains sur les joues de son fils pour étudier minutieusement le changement de ses traits.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être là maman.'' chuchote-il avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

Je vois ses yeux briller et il ferme les yeux. Je souris tendrement en voyant la scène mais ma propre maman me sort bien vite de mon état d'émerveillement pour que je l'aide à mettre la table. Je suis vite aidé par mon chéri qui en profite pour déposer un bisou sur ma temps en même temps que sa main vient effleurer ma hanche. J'aperçois nos mères se sourire vaguement puis les deux femmes reprennent leurs précédentes activités alors que Naruto et moi nous éclipsons pour aller dans ma chambre.

Je referme la porte et les bras de Naruto viennent de suite encercler ma taille pendant que ses lèvres capturent les miennes pour entamer un baiser tout à fait renversant. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour lui répondre avec tout autant d'entrain. On se sépare ensuite pour éviter que ça parte trop en cacahuète si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. A la place, on s'allonge juste sur mon lit, moi blotti contre le torse de mon Naruto.

''Dis mon Sas'ke, commence mon blondinet.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je pourrai aller m'acheter de nouvelles fringues ? me demande-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr mon amour, accepté-je pour ensuite l'embrasser brièvement.

- Par contre avant il faudra que je retire de l'argent de mon compte.

- Il sort d'où ? le questionné-je.

- Des quelques boulots que j'ai fait et de l'héritage de mon père'', me répond-il en souriant.

Il a du comprendre que je m'inquiétais de la provenance de cet argent puisqu'il a dit sa réponse d'un ton doux et rassurant. J'hoche la tête et me blottis un peu plus contre lui alors que ma main vient caresser tendrement sa joue. Mon index retrace les trois petites cicatrices qui la lacèrent puis part se balader sur sa pommette.

''Comment tu te les ai faites ? demandé-je alors.

- Mes cicatrices ? D'une bagarre avec Kurama.'' avoue-t-il en pouffant de rire.

Kurama c'est son chat. Il n'est pour l'instant qu'un petit chaton à l'étrange couleur caramel virant parfois vers le orange. Il est plutôt mignon même s'il ne fait pas l'énerver parce que sinon il sort les griffes, justement. Naruto dépose un baiser sur mon front et je souris. Je sursaute alors et me lève d'un coup de mon lit. Je me mets à fouiller dans le tiroir de mon bureau sous l'oeil interrogatif de mon blondinet qui avait sûrement cru avoir fait quelque chose de déplacé vu sa tête. Je trouve enfin ce que je cherche et reviens m'asseoir sur mon matelas. C'est un petit paquet cadeau dont l'emballage est bleu marine et orange.

Naruto me regarde intrigué et prends lentement le cadeau de ses mains après que je le lui ai tendu en souriant. Il l'ouvre puis relève sa tête pour me regarder avec encore plus de surprise. Son cadeau est un nouveau portable puisque je sais que le sien a été détruit lors d'une bagarre un mois avant qu'il ne parte en détention. Mon blondinet me prend dans ses bras et me remercie en souriant. Son sourire me fait du bien. Il parcourt vaguement les différentes option de son téléphone puis un doux sourire vient se peindre sur ses lèvres.

''T'as déjà mis ton numéro ? me demande-t-il.

- Moui, affirmé-je en détournant le regard alors que mes joues prennent quelques rougeurs.

- ''mon Sasu'', lit-il, t'as oublié le petit coeur !'' s'exclame Naruto avant de pianoter sur le clavier pour sûrement ajouter le ''petit coeur''.

Je ris légèrement et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser tendrement.

''Je t'aime mon Sas'ke.

- M-moi aussi Naruto.''

J'ai dit ma réponse en soufflant de bonheur. Vous savez, c'est quand vous avez la voix coupée par un bonheur intense, bah là c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Naruto sourit puis se rallonge après avoir déposé son portable sur ma table de chevet. Il m'amène à lui et défait lentement ma veste en même temps qu'il m'embrasse. Une fois la fermeture éclair dézipée, une de ses mains vient se faufiler sous mon tee-shirt pour parcourir légèrement mon torse. Il me caresse doucement pour ne pas me brusquer parce que c'est vrai que c'est quelque chose que je redoute.

Un soupire lascif m'échappe alors que Naruto détache ses lèvres des miennes pour partir explorer la peau de mon cou. Soudain, trois petits coups retentissent à ma porte.

''A table les garçons ! nous dit Kushina à travers la porte, et pas de cochonnerie avant quarante ans !'' ajoute-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Elle repart et je rougis légèrement en re-dirigeant mon regard vers Naruto. Il me sourit tendrement puis m'embrasse doucement en même temps que de retirer sa main de sous mon tee-shirt. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur mon front puis se lève en souriant alors que je suis encore un peu rouge lorsque nous arrivons dans la salle à manger. Kushina explose de rire alors que ma mère me sourit tendrement. Je tourne le dos aux deux femmes pour me blottir dans les bras de mon Naruto alors que je me mets à bouder. Mon blondinet pose ses bras sur mes épaules et rigole avec sa mère. Je tape son ventre puis reprends contenance avant de partir m'asseoir à table.

Naruto sourit et vient se mettre à côté de moi. Je lui rends son sourire après un instant de réflexion et je me penche pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Maman arrive avec l'entrée. Nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant calmement puis je me lève pour soi-disant aller aux toilettes sauf que je retourne en fait dans ma chambre pour prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir fermé à clé de mon bureau. Je reviens dans la salle à manger et maman me fait signe de la cuisine d'éteindre la lumière avant que je n'arrive dans la pièce. Je m'exécute et entre discrètement pendant que ma mère parsème un gâteau de vingt et une bougies. Elle passe la porte avec et je me mets à chanter ''joyeux anniversaire'' pour mon amour. Kushina sourit alors que Naruto a les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je souris tendrement et viens m'asseoir à ma place alors que maman pose le mille-feuilles aux fruits rouges sur la table, devant mon blond.

Il souffle les bougies et nous applaudissons. Maman rallume la lumière et elle sort un paquet cadeau du buffet qui se trouve non loin de la table en bois. Kushina, elle, farfouille quelques secondes dans sa poche puis un long petit paquet fait son apparition. On tend tous les trois notre cadeaux à Naruto qui les prend pour les poser à côté de son assiette. Maman prend quelques assiettes puis les emmène dans la cuisine. Mon blondinet ouvre alors son cadeau. C'est un bracelet en cuir qu'il avait en avant. Le sien s'était cassé quelques mois avant son entrée dans le centre, maman l'a fait réparer. Il sourit et maman réapparut. Elle repartit avec d'autres assiettes en main aidée de Kushina. Je ris puis me tourne devant mon amoureux qui ouvre le cadeau de sa maman. C'est un simple collier en apparence qui entoure de deux perles grises une pierre précieuse bleu turquoise, mais je sais que pour lui il a énormément de valeur parce qu'il appartenait à sa défunte grand-mère. Il sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement la joue avant de moi aussi me lever en prenant de la vaisselle. Kushina revint pour repartir, finissant de débarrasser la table et maman entra, elle, avec quatre assiettes à dessert.

Je pose les couverts et le plat sale que j'ai pris pour les poser dans l'évier. J'attendis quelques minutes le temps que Naruto ouvre le paquet que je lui ai offert, après tout au Japon, on n'ouvre pas un cadeau devant la personne qui vous l'a offert. C'est une écharpe en laine bleu grise avec des petits flocons blancs brodés dessus. Quand je l'ai vu dans le magasin, j'ai pensé à lui et je l'ai acheté parce que je me doutais qu'elle lui irait comme un gant.

''Sas'ke !'' m'appelle Naruto.

Je souris et reviens dans la salle à manger. Il se lève et ses mains viennent prendre mon visage en coupe alors que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes de façon tendre et amoureuses. Je souris et réponds à son baiser tout en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Nous nous séparons et je lui vole un chaste baiser.

''Je t'aime, lui soufflé-je.

- Moi aussi mon amour, répond-il en chuchotant pour ensuite m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- C'pas que j'aime pas vous voir vous bécoter mais bon on vous attend pour manger le gâteau là.'' ricana légèrement Kushina.

On se sépare après un énième bisou puis on se rassoit sous le sourire tendre de ma maman et de celle de mon chéri. Après le repas, Naruto et moi retournons dans ma chambre pour juste rester tous les deux, en namoureux. Il s'étale sur mon lit et je m'allonge sans l'écraser sur son torse. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et je me penche pour capturer doucement ses lèvres. C'est chaste mais pas pour autant désagréable. Je souris puis pose mon front contre le sien.

''Tu veux qu'on aille faire les boutiques vers quelle heure ? demandé-je en chuchotant.

- Je sais pas, après avoir fait une petite sieste ?

- Si tu veux'', accepté-je en rigolant légèrement.

Je sais que passer une bonne nuit en prison relève de l'impossible. T'en as toujours un qui fou le bordel et t'empêche de fermer l'oeil. Naruto me sourit puis m'embrasse chastement. Je me lève et pars fermer mes volets alors que Naruto enlève son jean et son tee-shirt ainsi que ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Je fais de même mais prends le tee-shirt orange de Naruto. Il est trop grand mais je m'en fiche. Mon blond sourit et s'allonge sous la couette. Je le rejoins et me blottis contre lui. Il embrasse mes cheveux et puis après un petit baiser de ''bonne nuit'' nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'autre. Nous nous réveillons vers trois heures de l'après-midi et nous nous changeons pour ensuite partir faire les magasins en ville. On passe d'abord récupérer un peu d'argent à la banque puis nous nous dirigeons vers le centre.

''Bon alors tu veux commencer par quoi ? demandé-je à Naruto.

- Chaussure ! me répond-il gaiement, non mais parce que ça va cinq minutes de marcher avec des pompes rapiécées de partout.'', ajoute-il en râlant.

Je ris et tourne à droite pour ensuite me garer sur un parking. Je coupe le contact et nous sortons de la voiture. On entre et une femme travaillant ici nous salue joyeusement et avec un sourire sincère ce que je trouve étonnant. D'habitude les dames faisant ce genre de job se forcent pour être aimables. Je pense que si nous avons besoin d'aide, j'irai demander à cette brune plutôt qu'à la vieille qui est en ce moment même en train de baragouiner dans sa barbe contre je ne sais quoi. Enfin bref, nous nous dirigeons vers le coin des hommes et Naruto commence à faire un petit tour pour voir si d'éventuelles paires lui conviennent. Je le regarde faire. Je le vois s'arrêter devant une paire de baskets montantes. La semelle est blanche comme la plupart de la chaussure mais sur les côtés se trouvent des petits dessins rouges dont les contours sont noirs comme les lacets. Je m'approche pendant qu'il les essaie. Il se lève et fait quelques pas avec.

''Ouais. Je suis bien dedans et elles sont belles, dit-il finalement.

- J'avoue qu'elles sont pas mal.'', affirmé-je.

Finalement quand on sort du magasin, Naruto a acheté les baskets montantes qu'il avait vu, des converses montantes grises, des BenSimon oranges et des chaussures de ville noires. Vive la couleur quoi.

''On fait les vêtements maintenant ? demandé-je une fois Naruto dans la voiture après qu'il aie posé le sac dans le coffre.

- Ouaip mais je pense en faire des différents, ajoute-il.

- Logique.'' dis-je ensuite en souriant.

Il se penche vers moi et me vole un petit baiser. Je le regarde légèrement surpris alors que lui s'attache tranquillement pour ensuite regarder devant soi avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je démarre et nous sommes au prochain magasin en cinq minutes. Je ne vais pas détailler toutes les boutiques dans lesquelles nous sommes passés ni tous les essayages que Naruto a fait sinon ce serait trop long. Je vais juste vous dire que Naruto a plein de nouvelles fringues maintenant. Il pourrait se faire le dressing digne d'une star d'un acteur et je ne plaisante pas.

Nous rentrons à la maison alors qu'il est sept heures. Les nuages commencent à recouvrir le ciel et comme il fait chaud, je pense que ce soir il y aura un orage. D'ailleurs, à peine nous rentrons dans ma demeure que les premières gouttes d'eau commencent à marteler le goudron de la rue déserte. Naruto et moi partons dans le salon, lieu où se trouvent nos mamans. Elles nous sourient lorsque nous entrons dans la pièce.

''Alors vous avez dévalisé les boutiques ? nous demanda Kushina en souriant.

- Moi ouais, Sasuke il a rien acheté, répondit à ma place mon blondinet.

- Allez montre-moi c'que t'as acheté ! s'enthousiasma la rousse.

- Oh non la flemme.'' râla Naruto.

Je ris et nous allons dans ma chambre non sans que Kushina se mette à rouspéter après son fils. Elle n'est pas en colère contre lui, loin de là, c'est juste pour la forme. Je retire ma veste que j'avais enfilé dès que le ciel commençait à montrer ses nuages même si j'avais remonté les manches jusqu'au trois-quarts de mes bras, et la pose sur mon porte-manteau. Je me dirige ensuite vers une petite étagère où je dépose mon bracelet en cuir ainsi que ma gourmette. Naruto s'approche de moi et vient enlacer ma taille de ses bras alors que son menton se pose sur mon épaule. Je me laisse aller contre lui et m'appuie un peu sur son torse. Il m'embrasse tendrement la joue puis continue en déviant vers l'os de ma mâchoire qu'il retrace pour ensuite venir déposer des baisers papillons dans mon cou. Je soupire de contentement puis me retourne dans ses bras pour que mes mains passent derrière sa nuque alors que je me colle plus franchement à lui. Nos deux visages se rapprochent et nos lèvres sont prêtes à se toucher.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et je soupire intérieurement avant de tourner la tête vers l'intrus qui ose nous déranger dans ce petit moment de tendresse et de romantisme. Et cette fameuse personne est la mère de mon amoureux. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

''Naruto, je m'en vais. Je me doute que tu restes dormir ici, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu doutes bien, lui répondis Naruto en me serrant un peu plus contre lui alors que je posais ma joue contre son torse.

- D'accord. A demain mes chéris. Passez une bonne soirée.'' nous souhaite-elle après nous avoir déposé un bisou chacun sur la joue.

Kushina n'a eu aucun mal à m'accepter en tant que gendre puisqu'elle savait déjà que son fils était homosexuel. Elle m'a tout de suite bien aimé et Naruto m'a dit une fois que j'étais le seul qui était apprécié de la femme rousse. Pour elle, les autres ne le méritaient pas et vu les vagues portraits qu'il m'a fait, je suis d'accord avec Kushina. La maman de mon petit ami sort de ma chambre et referme la porte derrière elle. On attend quelques minutes pour être sûrs qu'elle ne va pas revenir puis nos regards se détournent de la porte. Je me mets à contempler avec admiration le visage de mon amoureux. Ma main vient caresser tendrement sa joue et il penche un peu la tête pour que mon touché devienne plus qu'un effleurement. Son visage se rapproche une nouvelle fois du mien et je sens mon coeur battre un peu plus vite dans ma cage thoracique.  
Sauf qu'une nouvelle fois, on vient nous déranger. Je me doute bien que c'est ma mère puisqu'elle a frappé avant d'entrer. Elle est habillée pour sortir. Elle est chic et classe ma maman. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour aller à une soirée de gala comme il y a des fois de temps en temps mais plus un repas ou quelque chose comme ça.

''Désolée, je tombe mal, s'excuse-t-elle.

- C'est pas grave maman, la rassuré-je.

- C'est juste pour vous prévenir que je vais à une réunion et qu'après je vais dîner avec la compagnie.

- Ok.

- Vous saurez vous faire à manger tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas maman. On est des grands garçons.

- Si tu l'dis. Bon j'y vais alors. Passez une bonne soirée.'' dit-elle avant de partir.

Enfin seuls. On reprend là où Naruto et moi nous en étions en pensant que plus rien ne nous dérangerez. Je pense qu'on a sous-estimé le proverbe ''jamais deux sans trois'' parce qu'alors qu'on pense que nos lèvres vont enfin se joindre, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je soupire de dépit et pose mon front contre le torse de Naruto. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et regarde le ''Itachi'' qui clignote sur mon écran. Je regarde mon blond avec désespoir parce que je ne peux pas ignorer cet appel alors que c'est rare que mon grand frère appelle. Non pas qu'il s'en foute de nous, c'est juste qu'il ne trouve pas le temps. Naruto me sourit pour me dire que c'est pas grave et dépose tendrement ses lèvres sur mon front pour ensuite sortir de ma chambre et partir dans la cuisine je pense. Ma conversation avec Itachi a duré plus de trois heures. Il voulait prendre de nos nouvelles et il est content pour moi comme Naruto est sorti de prison.

Je rejoins d'ailleurs mon amoureux dans la cuisine d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de manger. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, il est en train de poser le dernier couvert pour faire une table de dîner entre amoureux.

''J'ai pas mis de chandelles parce que je ne sais pas où elles sont et puis c'pas super pour se voir.'' m'explique-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et je m'approche juste de lui pour me hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Je dépose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et les retire presque aussitôt.

''Merci mon amour, chuchoté-je.

- De rien mon ange.'' me répond-il avec de l'amour dans la voix.

Nous nous asseyons et nous mangeons tranquillement le repas que Naruto nous a cuisiné. D'ailleurs, il cuisine vraiment comme un chef. C'est vraiment délicieux.

''Je savais pas que tu étais si bon en cuisine.'' le complimenté-je.

Il rougit et je me penche en avant pour l'embrasser légèrement.

''Non mais franchement, je pense que tu devrais essayer de trouver un boulot dans la restauration. En tant que cuisinier d'ailleurs.

- C'est ce que je voudrais faire mais je sais pas où aller, avoue Naruto d'un air gêné.

- Je vais t'aider t'inquiètes pas.'' le rassuré-je.

Il me sourit sincèrement et nous continuons de manger. Après ce fabuleux repas, on décide de faire la vaisselle pour éviter que quand maman rentre elle ne pète un câble parce que rien n'est rangé et que sa cuisine est en bazar. Donc nous avons commencé à tout laver, ranger, nettoyez et etc mais c'est parti en mini bataille d'eau. Je voulais pas que Naruto fasse la vaisselle, je voulais qu'il essuie les assiettes. Il est pas d'accord donc on commence à se chamailler et puis finalement il s'énerve et m'envoie de l'eau sale sur la tronche. Un p'tit silence et puis la guerre est déclarée. Bref, au final toute la cuisine est propre et maintenant on est allongé sur le sol de ma chambre et on est mort de rire. Ma tête est sur le ventre de Naruto. Ca fait du bien de rire comme ça de bon coeur. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien et aussi heureux. Et tout ça c'est grâce à mon amour. On calme notre rire petit à petit et je me relève finalement pour tendre ma main à Naruto qui la saisit et se redresse avec mon aide. Il fait exprès de venir se coller à moi avec l'élan mais je ne m'en plains pas. Nous nous regardons un moment puis nos visages se rapprochent pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée. Soudain Naruto s'arrête et ouvre ses yeux qu'il avait fermé.

''Qu'est-ce tu fous ? demandé-je.

- J'attends de voir si quelqu'un va débarquer pour nous déranger.''chuchote-il.

Je pouffe de rire et Naruto sourit, fier de sa blague. Il me laisse rire quelques secondes puis se décide enfin à m'embrasser. C'est si soudain et si puissant que j'en gémis de bonheur. Je fonds comme neige au soleil et mes bras viennent enlacer son cou alors que mon corps essaie de se rapprocher plus encore de celui de mon amoureux. Le baiser prend vite de l'intensité et je me retrouve bientôt allongé sur mon lit, Naruto au-dessus de moi, me contemplant avec amour. Je rougis sous la puissance de son regard et il sourit tendrement avant de venir embrasser mes pommettes. Il parcourt tous mon visage en déposant des petits baisers et finis par joindre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres aux miennes.  
La chaleur monte petit à petit et nos habits s'enlèvent au fur et à mesure. Je me retrouve bien vite juste en caleçon, rougissant de gêne. Naruto, lui, est totalement nu au-dessus de moi, je sens d'ailleurs son excitation sur ma cuisse. Ses lèvres re-dessinent tout mon corps pendant que ses mains se faufile vers mon boxer pour me l'enlever. Le vêtement tombe à côté du lit et je détourne le regard, mort de honte. Je sens mon Naru' pouffer tendrement de rire avant de se pencher sur moi pour capturer mes lèvres. Il m'embrasse longuement puis s'allonge sur moi pour poser son front contre le mien.

''Regarde-moi Sasuke, me demande-t-il en chuchotant.

- Hn.

- Tu es magnifique mon coeur. Tu n'as pas à rougir de honte comme ça.'' me dit-il tendrement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir en entendant sa douce voix grave me chuchoter ces mots. Il rit doucement et se met à retracer la ligne de ma mâchoire de sa bouge. Il descend petit à petit et s'arrête avant d'atteindre mon bas-ventre. Il se surélève et me contemple avec amour.

''Je t'aime mon amour, me chuchote-il, la voix coupée par les émotions.

- Moi aussi Naruto.'' soufflé-je, acceptant finalement d'être l'Apollon de mon amour.

Naruto me fit l'amour toute la nuit. Cette nuit-là, il m'aima tendrement. Cette nuit-là, j'ai pensé que je pouvais mourir heureux, parce que j'étais dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. On s'est endormi au petit matin et j'ai entendu ma mère entrer pour voir sinon dormait vers neuf, dix heures peut-être. Finalement on s'est levé qu'à midi et Kushina s'est foutue de ma gueule quand elle m'a vu boîter. Cette femme est machiavélique mais elle est gentille.  
Je me souviendrai toute ma vie de ce jour de la fête de la musique qui m'a permis de rencontrer un jour cet homme qui me combla de bonheur pour le restant de ma vie.

**En Prison:**

''Debout tout le monde !'' crie un grand homme en faisant tinter sa matraque contre la grille des cellules.

Sakura soupire et puis se poste devant les barreaux. Elle pose sa tête dessus.

''Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça.'' se chuchote-elle en chouinant à moitié.

FIN

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Et voilà ! Les Carcérales c'est terminé ! :3 J'espère que ce two-shot vous aura plu même s'il n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Je pense que je peux faire mieux !  
J'ai quand même le droit à des reviews ? :3


End file.
